We Know The Truth
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Many don't believe that King Louis XIII and his wife Queen Anne love each other, but everyone expects them to produce an heir. What goes on behind the closed doors of The Louvre? Only they know the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Anne sat in the parlor with a group of the wealthy wives of the high class who were gathered there for tea. Although when Anne got the invitation, the idea did not seem appealing to her at all, she took her husband Louis' suggestion and went anyway.

She sipped her tea carefully and listened to the light conversation and gossip from the other women.  
It had been nice so far, until a  
woman named Clarissa cleared her throat loudly.  
"So Anne my dear," she began slowly. "Is King Louis going to have an heir anytime soon?" She raised her eyebrows at Anne and smiled slyly.  
Anne choked on her tea and quickly tried to recover. She wiped her mouth before she spoke.  
"Well. No. I mean, not that his highness and I do not want children, of course we do, but. We just..." She trailed off.  
An older woman with graying hair placed a hand on Clarissa's shoulder.  
"You are making the Queen uncomfortable dear. It's not proper to speak of such things."  
"But Marie! You know that they must produce an heir for Louis soon to continue the blood line.  
What if something would happen to end Louis life, they would have no heir to-."  
Marie held up her hand.  
"It is Louis and Anne's decision when they have children, no matter what the political stance on it may be. " she said in a voice that suggested that was the end of the conversation  
She turned to Anne and smiled kindly.  
"Do not worry about Clarissa." She whispered. "She means well but does not know how to express things in a manner that suggests so." Anne merely nodded and pushed her plate of tea cakes away. She had suddenly lost her appetite.  
Many people had been talking to her about producing an heir and she was afraid. At only sixteen she was scared of the idea of bearing children, and even more afraid of Louis finding out her fears.  
He was a quiet and very mellow man. Very shy and easily embarrassed. She never talked to him about much at all and now everyone expected them to have children.  
A sudden wave of sickness washed over her.  
"I think I would like to go home now." She said, standing up to fetch someone who would bring her home.  
When she arrived there she inquired as to her husbands whereabouts and was informed that he had retired to his bedroom even though it was only mid afternoon. She took a deep shaky breath as she made her way to Louis' bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited for him to open.  
After a few minutes the door opened a crack.  
"What is so im-" he began in an irritated tone. When he saw it was Anne his expression softened.  
"Oh Anne, it's you. What is wrong?" He asked, noticing the sick look on her face.  
"Give me one moment." He said, closing the door. After a moment he reopened it and led her inside.  
She lowered herself into the large chair that sat in the corner of his room.  
"I must ask you something," she began. He nodded his head and she continued.  
"Has anyone talked to you about...producing an heir? It seems that everyone around me wants to talk about us having children and I..." She trailed off and waited with bated breath for a response from her husband.  
His face reddened and he slowly sat down on the foot of his bed.  
"Yes. I hear it from almost everyone all the time. I did not speak to you about it though because I did not want you to feel pressured into trying to have children."  
"Too late." She muttered.  
He looked up at her and she cast her eyes to the ground. "Sorry." She apologized.  
"That was uncalled for. I just think it funny that everyone else thinks they can decided when it is the right time for us to have children."  
There was a moments silence and then Louis spoke.  
"Anne, do you think you would want to have children now?"  
Anne looked up at him, trying to hide the fear he felt creeping to her face.  
"Louis I. Well. Yes, despite everything and everyone I do feel the desire for children." She said.  
He smiled slightly.  
"Would you like me to tell the servants to move your things to my room?" He asked, for up until now they had shared separate bedrooms.  
She nodded her head and got up to leave the room. He caught her by the wrist and gently pulled her back.  
"Anne, before you go, there is one more rumor I think we best discuss."  
"What is that?" She asked.  
"There is word going around that we...Well people seem to think that we share no love for each other. What I am trying to say, to ask, is well, do you have even the slightest affection for me in your heart?"  
Anne's ice blue eyes widened in surprise. This was the last thing she expected him to ask her.  
She looked into his eyes, which were a much darker, deeper blue than hers. More like the sea.  
"Louis." She breathed softly.  
"I think that sometime in the last two years of our marriage I did begin to fall in love with you although I didn't love you at first. But I was afraid to tell you, for I did not know if you loved me too or if you would be insulted by affection for you."  
"Oh Anne." He said. "I loved you always. But you know the way I am. Some part of me refuses to let me believe that anyone could ever love me as deeply as I love them, and I did not think you liked me much at all, let alone loved me."  
She leaned in toward him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I say that it is time for us begin anew." She said.  
He lifted her face towards his and kissed her for the first time in their two year marriage. "I agree." He said with a smile.  
"But remember, people will say what they will. It may go down in history that we never loved each other. It doesn't matter what people will say about us we know the truth."  
She kissed his cheek and he rested his head on hers, breathing in the scent of her perfume.

"We know the truth," She whispered. "Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Anne smiled to herself as her maidservant Nicolette helped her into a beautiful navy gown.  
"You seem quite delighted this morning." Nicolette said, observing Anne's dreamy smile. "Might I ask what has you so happy?"  
Anne hesitated a minute before replying. "Nicolette, you are closest to me out of everyone here and you know how I felt about Louis when we were first married. I did not like him much, but I grew fond of him and found myself in love with him although I was too shy to tell him how I felt. Yesterday after that horrid tea party, Louis and I confessed our love for each other and I have never felt happier."  
Nicolette finished with Anne's dress and spun her around to face her.  
"Oh my Queen, this is wonderful! I had prayed that you two would find love in each other. A loveless marriage is no marriage at all." Tears formed in the older woman's eyes as she drew the Queen to her in an embrace.  
Anne was silent for a while as people bustled in and out to fix up her hair and powder her face. Today she had chosen a chestnut brown wig that was curled in ringlets with peacock feathers placed on the left side.  
When once again she and Nicolette were alone she sighed and said "His eyes are so lovely. I can't help but lose myself in them. They are a dark blue with hints of green and they remind me ever so much of the sea."  
Nicolette laughed lightly. "You really are in love with him, aren't you?"  
Anne nodded her head. "Nicolette? I must ask you something. You are married to Louis' favorite manservant Pierre and I am sure you know these things." Anne swallowed hard. "Since our marriage has... Has Louis ever taken a mistress?"  
Nicolette blinked rapidly. "On no dear, not that I know of. He always told Pierre that he wanted to 'win the heart of his beautiful queen of Austria.' A rather funny way of doing it, I say. Getting married and then falling in love."  
Anne sighed with relief. She had worried that Louis had other women in his life and she was so relieved to find that he had been focusing on winning her over.  
Her skin began to tingle and she felt extreme anticipation for the next time she would see her husband. He was hunting or hawking- she couldn't quite remember, and wouldn't be back until supper time that night. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again.  
Louis and his brother Gaston rode their horses, racing each other and playing various games as they headed back to the palace.  
Gaston trotted up next to Louis and said, "So Brother, how are things going with your wife?"  
Louis blushed and Gaston smiled  
And waggled his eyebrows comically.  
"I have a feeling that you will have a son or daughter soon, am I correct?"  
Louis shook his head. "Far from it, my brother." He said, but when Gaston pressed him for details he stayed silent.  
When they returned to the palace Anne met them at the door. She kissed Louis cheek and smiled politely at Gaston.  
"Why don't you dine with us tonight?" She asked, placing a hand on Gaston's shoulder and ushering him in.  
He replied that he would and they sat together and talked as they waited for their supper to be ready.  
When it was they sat at the long dark table, Louis sitting at the head of corse. And Gaston and Anne seated on either side of him, which was not exactly how they were supposed to sit, but it was a rather informal dinner, so they sat where they pleased.  
They talked amongst each other, making up jokes and telling stories. Anne watched the brothers try to outdo each other at everything, it was quite hilarious.  
"Once someone asked me how I would describe a fool," Louis began a joke "now I know the answer. He is short with dark hair, dressed in brown pantaloons and a white blouse!" He laughed at his joke referring to his brother appearance.  
"Even though he is of royal blood he looks like a stable boy!" Louis laughed again and Gaston prepared a joke of his own.  
"Well, if someone asked me to describe a fool I would tell him this: his hair is lighter than mine and he is a but taller but even if we looked exactly a lilt you would be able to pick him out of a crowd because he is dressed in many different colors, shades, an textures with neck scarves, rings, hats and feather. He looks like a jester!"  
The men laughed at their own jokes and Gaston placed a hand on Louis' shoulder.  
"I've missed you brother!" He said with a smile.  
"I missed you too."  
Later that night Anne and Louis were preparing for bed in separate rooms. He finished dressing and walked down the corridors to Anne's room and knocked on her door softly. "Are you decent?" He asked. In reply she opened the door and let him in.  
She was wearing only her ivory nightgown, all her makeup had been removed along with her wig. She removed a pin from her hair allowing her strawberry blond hair tumble over her shoulders. Louis took in a sharp breath when he saw her. She looked more beautiful then he had ever seen her before. She looked radiant. So naturally beautiful that it took his breath away.  
"Anne." He breathed.  
She squirmed, for his staring made her uncomfortable, but she smiled shyly at him.  
"I didn't want you to see me looking so horrid," She said. "but Nicolette insisted. She said you were my husband and you were going to see me without my hair done and powder on at some point."  
"Oh Anne." Was all Louis could say.  
She laughed "All you can say is my name?"  
He held out a hand and drew her to him in an embrace. He kissed the top of her head, her cheek and then her lips. His blue eyes captivated her as much as hers did him. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.  
"My king?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Is it. Well, I guess I." She sighed.  
"I want to start sharing a room with you, but I feel we should take it slow. Do you think I should sleep on the floor?"  
Louis laughed and caressed her cheek. "Anne my dear, I will not allow my wife to sleep on the floor. I will make arrangements to fit your modest wishes."  
"I hope I haven't offend your highness." She said humbly.  
"Love, you may call me Louis. We are in the privacy of our home. And do not worry about offending me for I want to be cautious about this as well."  
She nodded and rested her head on his chest.  
"I wish we could just stay like this forever." She whispered.  
"As do I." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well," Louis began, glancing at the bed, the _one _bed again. He was not going to make Anne sleep on the floor, and he really did not want to sleep on the floor himself, but they could not have another bed brought in my the maids because those women like to gossip.

"What are we going to do about our sleeping arrangements?"

Anne smiled shyly as she gathered blankets and pillows and created a wall that separated the left and right sides of the bed.

When they laid down to sleep, Louis peeked over the wall to look at his wife.

"I feel like I am hiding behind a wall from the enemy." He whispered.

Anne giggled and peeked her head over the wall.

"It is a rather strange arrangement, but thank you for doing it." she said.

" 'Twas not a problem at all dear." he replied with a yawn. They both lay down and she could feel him rolling over to face the other side.

"Goodnight Louis."

"Goodnight Anne."

When Anne awoke early the next morning she heard her husband's soft snoring from the opposite side of the bed. She slipped out of the bedclothes and crept to the door. As she opened it, it creaked loudly, waking up Louis. He stirred, and then yawned and stretched.

He muttered something under his breath that he probably thought she didn't understand because of her limited knowledge of French swear words.

"_Je regrette." S_he apologized. (She had been trying harder to learn french lately and it seemed to be paying off since she was able to carry on normal conversations unlike before.) He looked up at her, embarrassed that she had understood his obscenity.

Louis sat up in the bed. "What were you doing up?" He asked.

"I was going to dress in the other room and then wake you up. You are supposed to meet with Richelieu after breakfast."

Louis moaned and covered his face with a pillow.

"I hate the man. You know I do Anne. He agrees with my mother about everything. I came of age a year before you and I were married but she is still regent."

Anne walked over to her husband's side of the bed and sat down. He scooted over, making room for her to sit next to him.

"Louis, _you_ are the king. You don't have to obey what ever your Mother says. You should talk to that Charles d'Albert de Luynes fellow. The one you always talk about. You should take his help in governing the kingdom. It does not have to be ruled by Madame Medici anymore."

Louis sat up straighter. "I've been thinking about that for a while, but I just was not sure that..." he trailed off.

"You cannot let guilt decide your fate , my husband."

"It is not guilt _per say_. I just feel like I owe it to Gaston to keep her around."

"Even after all of the wrong, horrible things she has done?"

Louis sighed. "You are right. I will talk to Charles after my meeting with Richelieu. Oh and Anne?"

"Yes?"

"I _am_ thankful to my mother for one thing."

"What is that?"

"Arranging our marriage."

Anne blushed as Louis touched her cheek softly. She was really enjoying the love and tenderness with which he was treating her. It made it hard to remember a time when she did not love him.

"_Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance." _ Louis said, meaning 'I am glad to know you.'

Anne smiled. "Je t'aime." I love you.

He gave her a kiss and Anne went into the other room to get dressed. When she came back her husband had already gone off to his meeting with his _favorite _person in the entire world besides his mother. Anne laughed when she thought of him trying to control himself while Richelieu and Marie de Medici said and did things that he did not agree with.

_I'm glad I was able to help him. _She thought, as she wound through the palace to the dining room. She did not have to dine alone, for there were many people with which to dine with. Ladies and gentlemen of the upper-class and even some of her favorite courtiers.

While Anne ate breakfast, Louis had his meetings with first Richelieu and then Charles.

The latter was much happier with the outcome of his meeting than the former.

Richelieu had tried to convince Louis that Marie knew what was best, but Louis would not hear of it. When his mother came in the room and entered the conversation, things only became more heated.

Both Richelieu and Marie talked at once, drowning out the sound of Louis' voice.

"SILENCE!" He yelled, when he could take it no longer.

"Marie de Medici, I will have whatever done that I must, so that you will be exiled. I do not wish to see your face disgracing my court any longer."

Both Richelieu and Marie tried to protest, but Louis would hear none of it.

When they left he informed Charles that he would be assisting Louis in the management of things, making him a major governmental figure. Then they both prepared the things necessary to exile Louis' mother.

Later that evening at suppertime, Louis told Anne about everything that had happened. She was surprised that he had exiled his own mother, but she was also proud of him.

"Gaston is going to be so disappointed in me when I tell him." Louis said, and Anne could tell that the thought truly disturbed him.

"Although I despised the way Gaston had listen to everything mother ever said, even when it would harm me, we still are brothers and we share a bond. I am just so afraid that he will hate me because he is such a 'mother's boy and together they have plotted against me before and I am sure they will do it again." Anne placed her hand comfortingly over her husbands.

The day after that, Louis informed Gaston of what he had done. Days passed with no word from him.

"Do not worry Louis. If Gaston will not listen to you, perhaps he will talk to me. " Anne said as she combed out her long hair before bed.

"I will contact him tomorrow."

"Thank you _Ma belle _Anne." Louis replied.

Anne smiled when she realized he had called her his 'Beautiful Anne' .

"It would not be a problem Darling. I am fond of Gaston as well and I would hate to see the brotherly bond you two share, broken over political matters."

"He is the only brother I have left." Louis said, gazing at the floor as if it were suddenly very interesting, trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Anne looked at her husband sympathetically.

His little brother Nicolas had died six years ago at the tender age of four. She knew that Louis missed him very much and thinking about him must be very difficult.

Louis was not close to much of his sisters, Elizabeth, Christine and Henrietta had always been civil to him, but never very close or loving. His father had not been kind to him, to put things lightly, his mother had been tyrannical and Gaston had always been on their mother's side.

Nicolas had loved and looked up to Louis because he was his older brother being six years his senior. (Gaston was a year younger than Nicolas.) Louis had loved Nicolas very much too and had felt a keen protective instinct towards him. So when he passed away and there was nothing Louis could do, it took a little piece of Louis' heart that could not be mended.

Anne opened her arms and held Louis for a moment. No tears fell from his eyes, but she knew of the sadness and heaviness that must be on his heart. She could not find words to say, so she just held him.


	4. Chapter 4

Days, weeks and eventually months passed by in the lives of the King and Queen of France.  
Louis had to be gone often, but when he came back there was the warm embrace of his wife waiting for him. Although sometimes they could get more than a little irritated with each other, their love was getting stronger as the months passed by.  
Charles continued to help the King make political decisions, but Richelieu still had the reigns over many things.  
It was the year 1619, a beautiful day full of sunshine and laughter. Anne had a nice time as she talked with her ladies in waiting who she came to like quite a lot, although she did miss her Spanish ladies in waiting. Charles had replaced all of the Spanish women with French who helped to further expand Anne's conversational abilities.  
The day passed by slowly as Anne waited for Louis to come home. When he did, they made sure that they had a moment alone. She grabbed his arm and excitedly led him to the hall where they could have a private talk before supper.

"Louis, I've been waiting to tell you for so many days while you've been gone. I am so excited I can barely contain myself. It has been a few weeks and, well Darling...I that I am carrying your child!" Anne clapped her hands excitedly and waited for a reaction from her husband. He looked shocked for a long time, and then finally a smile slowly spread across his face.  
"Anne this is wonderful! I cannot believe it's true." He said.  
He took her hand and pulled her to him in an embrace.  
"We will raise out children like your parents did you. You were close to them, which is strange for a child of royalty, but I envy you. We will not raise them in the manner my parents raised me."  
The smile had disappeared from his face again.  
Anne placed a hand on his cheek.  
"Do not fret, my love. Our children will be wonderful. I am so excited to be with child!" Anne got tears in her eyes as her and Louis embraced and talked about the wonderful gift they would soon receive.  
All too soon, it seemed, it was time for them to eat and they had to leave the talk of children for later that night. Anne seated herself next to the King despite puzzled looks from the other men and women. While in the middle of discussing battles and things with one of the men, Louis slipped his hand under the table and placed it on Anne's abdomen.  
_I cannot wait for this dinner to be over so Louis and I will be able to talk more about out child._  
She thought as she sat there listening to more stories. She tried her best to engage in conversation, but her min continued to wander.  
Finally, the supper was over and Anne an Louis free to go. They waited until they bid all their guests goodbye, the joined hands and walked to the parlor. They sat down in chairs opposite each other, hands still joined and began planning their future.  
"What shall we do for names?" Anne asked. "Of course if the child is a male he will be named after you, but what if it is a girl? I have always loved the name Isabella. Or we could name her Margaret after my mother. That might make me too sad to call her that. What about Sophia? I like that name."  
Louis smiled.  
"We will have to wait a few months before we decide on a name, Dear." Louis pointed out.  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Anne blushed.  
She looked so glowing and radiant. Louis was proud and excited that she was his wife and bearing his child.  
That night as they lay in bed, Anne almost could not sleep. Thoughts of what the future held were running through her mind.  
She scooted closer to her husband.  
"Louis? Are you awake?" She whispered, tapping his shoulder.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"I do not think that I can wait eight more months for our child." She whispered. Louis turned to face her and patted her hand.  
"I'm sorry Love, but these things take time." He laughed.  
"We shall be parents soon enough."  
Anne awoke late the next morning and Louis was already gone. Nicolette and Maria helped her with her attire. She was dressed in a more French manner than she was used to, but she felt like he was honoring her husband and so she retired her Spanish clothing for more of a French style.  
After a breakfast with some courtiers Anne decided she would go to the theatre. She was very passionate about the theatre and loved to go to it, although she had not had much time to do so lately.  
She decided to go to the earliest show that was going on so she could be home early enough to spend some time with Louis. Today was their last day together for a few weeks, for he had business to attend to and would not be home.  
On her way home she walked slowly, trying to pretend that people were not looking at her. She took in a deep breath of the warm air, enjoying the glories of the outdoors. Before she went back inside the palace she picked a few flowers and decided to leave them for Louis. She walked into his study and carefully wrote on a piece of paper.

_Vous me manquerez Louis. Je t'aime tellement. Amour toujours, Anne_  
Which translates to: _I will miss you Louis. I love you so much. Love always, Anne_

She carefully folded the note along with one of the flowers she had picked and placed it in a small bag she knew he always brought along with him.  
Then she went into the dining room for dinner.  
Later that night Louis and Anne sat snuggled close together in the most comfortable chair in their bedroom.  
"I wish you didn't have to go." She said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
" I wish that I could stay in here with you forever." Louis said. "But there are many duties that a king must take care of."  
"I understand." Anne sighed.  
"I only wish that those duties did not constantly take you away from me. And I know that the periods of time you are away will only grow longer."  
She held him a little tighter as a horrifying thought came into her mind. She tried to push it away but it would not go.  
Louis turned to face her as the grip she had on him grew tighter.  
"What is troubling you, Ma Belle?"  
"I was just thinking of something terrible. What if one day you must go into battle?"  
Louis thought about the way to handle his wife's fears.  
"Well," he began. "War is something every king has to be prepared for."  
Anne snuggled herself closer to Louis.  
"I love you so much." She whispered.  
"I love you too."  
A few days after Louis' departure, Anne sat in the same cozy red chair in their bedroom and placed a hand on her abdomen. In a soft but beautiful voice, she began singing to her unborn child.  
_My little one is blessed be, blessed be. My little one, my dream. My baby child blessed be, blessed be. My little one blessed be._


	5. Chapter 5

It was about two or so weeks after Louis' departure, that Anne complained to Nicolette of feeling unwell.

"Will you please inform everyone that I will not be downstairs for breakfast?" She asked, peeling back the covers of her bed and climbing back in.

"I feel faint and a bit nauseous. Please apologize on my behalf, but I really am feeling unwell and just off in a strange way. I think I just need to sleep for a little while."

Nicolette consented, fretting over Anne before she left.

Pulling her silver hair into a bun she asked, "My dear, is there anything I can bring to you? I wouldn't want His Majesty coming home to a sick wife."

Anne smiled. "No," she said, then added, "And Louis should not be home for quite some time."

Nicolette smiled slyly at the Queen.

"You must be awful lonely without His Majesty, aren't you? You miss him more then you care to admit." She looked over at Anne who looked a bit uncomfortable, but she could not tell if the cause was embarrassment or her illness.

"It's alright my dear. You don't have to hide your affection for him from me. Do you not recall that I was the first person you told when The King and confessed his love for you?"

"Nicolette!" Anne exclaimed with a laugh. "I am not hiding anything from you. I miss Louis so much I hardly know what to do with myself. I want nothing more then for him to be home, safe and holding me in his arms." She paused for a moment. "Happy?" She inquired teasingly.

"Yes indeed." Nicolette smiled.

It was three days later when Anne realized that somethingwas terribly wrong.

She pressed her hands against her aching abdomen, trying to ease the pain. She knew that something must be wrong with her baby, and the realization almost broke her heart. She let the sobs rack her body when she realized that she had lost her baby. The baby that she and Louis had been so overjoyed about, planning their exciting new future all revolving around the child who was now lifeless.

A cold ache spread over her heart. She could barely think, barely breathe. All she could do was cry, unable to control her weeping. She wished that Louis was there to wrap her in his arms and comfort her in this time of suffering.

She tore her fingers through her hair, ripping out locks in the process.

"How will I ever be able to tell Louis?" She cried a loud, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

She had no idea when Louis would be home, and right now she had no one to hold her and share in her grief.

She climbed into her dark blue bedcovers and cried herself to sleep. In the morning she felt her hands wander to Louis' side of the bed, so desperate for her husbands loving embrace she almost thought she felt his shoulder under her hand. She opened her eyes and surely enough, Louis was sleeping next to her soundly. New tears formed in her eyes as she scooted closer to her beloved and wrapped her arms around him. He stirred and rolled over to face her, encircling her in his arms in the process.

"Good morning My Love." He said with a yawn. His voice was enough to bring her to tears. His dark blue eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his wife in tears.

"What is wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

"I will tell you later." Anne said with a sob. "Please just hold me."

Louis held her tighter and she sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back in small circles, trying to comfort her when he did not know what was wrong. Pressing his lips tenderly on her head, he then lifted her face to his and gently kissed her lips.

"Tell me what is the matter." He said as he caressed her cheek.

All she could manage to say was, "I am ever so sorry."

She buried her face for a few moments more before speaking.

"We've...We've lost our baby Louis. I am so sorry, I don't know how it happened. Our baby." She sobbed, the cold white pain spreading all across her body. She let the sobs shake her so violently that Louis had to hold her tighter to keep her from falling off of the bed.

"Shh, shh. My Darling, do not weep. Our child is safe in the arms of The Lord." He stroked her soft blond hair comfortingly, in a way she remembered her mother doing when she was but a small child.

A long time later, when she finally stopped crying, she asked Louis how he had been able to come home so early.

"I finished business up early and told the men I wanted to return home swiftly."

Anne silently thanked God for bringing Louis home at exactly the right time. She didn't know how she would have handled this without him. Last night had been the worst in her entire life. Having her husband there eased the pain a bit.

They spent the entire day lying in bed. They talked of what would happen now, both of them playing the role of comforter and comforted.

Servants brought them in food and came back to retrieve the soiled dishes, but other then those slight disturbances, Louis and Anne spent the day alone.

"I do not want to think that I am no longer pregnant. That we are no longer..." A sob caught in her throat, "Expecting parents." She took a deep breath and continued. "I had such high hopes. Goals, plans and ideas for our child."

Louis looked into the tear-clouded blue eyes of his Darling.

"We must have our time of lamentation and mourning for this child, but I refuse to believe that we will never be parents. This is a horrible event and we must only pray that it will never happen again."

He was trying to seem strong and brave for Anne, but he knew the ache she must be feeling in her heart. He tenderly rested his head upon hers and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
